Cinnamon Challenge
by Bruce's Bat Cave
Summary: Steve and Thor may not be able to swallow everything they bit off. I do not own Marvel.


A/N: I collaborated this with stefanskoala and it was just a fun little thing.

Bruce jumped three feet in the air when he heard Tony's roaring laughter, attempting to slow down his heartbeat, he walked over to see Tony and Clint hunched over a computer clutching their sides as they laughed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Natasha asked irritably, her hands planted on her hips.

Bruce peered over Tony's shoulder. "You guys are watching some kids doing the Cinnamon challenge?"

"It's the best thing ever!" Tony exclaimed. He paused. "Well, the best thing after me of course."

Steve walked into the room, an annoyed frown on his face. "It's too early. Why are you making so much noise? And what's a 'Cinnamon challenge'?"

Clint waved him over. "Here, watch this. Thor! Get in here, I wanna show you something."

Thor's booming voice was heard as he entered the room as well. "What is it, Hawk man?"

Clint huffed. "It's Hawkeye, Thor. Hawkeye."

Thor blinked. "Right. I apologise. What is it that you wish for me to see?"

"Oh, right! Tony, play it."

After the video was over, Steve was the first to ask a question.

"I don't see why… I mean how… I…" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Just, why?"

Tony smirked and eyed the Captain. "It's a fun thing people do in this time, Capsicle."

Roger's brow furrowed as he surveyed the no longer playing video's dark screen.

"This is what Midgardians do for fun?" Thor piped up.

At Clint's nod, Thor grinned. "Then we must do it!" The Asgardian bellowed, clapping Steve on the back, making his teeth rattle.

Steve shot the Norse God a mild glare, Thor, oblivious to it, grinned back at him.

Bruce shrugged. "What's the worse that can happen?"

The only female in the room threw her arms up in frustration. "Leave me out of this; I'm going to find Pepper."

After she left, Tony turned to Steve with an impish grin. "So?"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "So…?"

Clint gave a dramatic sigh. "Are you in or not?"

Tony swung his arm over the archer's shoulder. "Oh, he's totally in."

Steve raised his hand. "Do I get any say in this?"

Tony and Clint didn't miss a beat. "No."

Bruce looked back and forth between the four of them. With a sigh, he said, "I'll get the spoons."

Tony fist pumped. "All right!"

Thor let out a hearty guffaw and grinned around merrily. Patting the Captain on the head affectionately, albeit a bit hardly, he smiled happily at the man.

"Come now, Captain of American Midgard, what fun this will bring!"

Steve managed to smile a bit as Tony walked back in with a pound of cinnamon and 2 spoons, grinning wickedly.

Clint clicked his tongue and turned, running through the open door.

"I'm going to get the video camera!" He called over his shoulder.

Steve ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure about this..."

"It's just cinnamon! It won't hurt you." Tony called over his shoulder. "Unless you're scared…"

Deciding to ignore the last bit, Steve looked over at Bruce who chuckled and nodded in confirmation. The Captain sighed. "All right."

Tony handed Thor and Steve their spoons, just as Clint ran into the room with the camera.

"All right! I'm ready, are you?"

Steve took a spoonful of cinnamon and Thor copied his actions.

With one last look at the doctor, Steve hesitantly stuck the spoon in his mouth.

He regretted it before the spoon touched his lips.

Steve's eyes widened to an obscene level as he felt his airways clogged by the spice. Dropping the spoon, he clutched at his throat. Coughing puffs of the brown powder in heaves.

Bruce looked on, concerned. "Tony, maybe you should get the man some water."

Sighing, the billionaire made his way to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Thor was grinning once again.

"I quite enjoyed that." He threw his spoon to the ground, "AGAIN!"

When Steve didn't let up on his coughing, Bruce became even more concerned. "Come on, Stark. Hurry up, I think he's about to hack up-"

Tony handed the captain a glass of water. "Here, drink it. It'll help. And Thor," He held his palm up. "High five for not being a pansy."

Thor stared at his hand in confusion. "I am not sure what you just asked of me, Man of Iron."

"You slap my palm with yours, like this." He used his other hand and gave himself a highfive.

Clint snorted. "That was lame."

The God of Thunder slammed his hand down on Tony's, causing the billionaire to cry out. "OW! Mother fu- What the hell, Thor?"

"You said to slap your palm with my own. I did just that."

Tony flailed his hand in Clint's face. "Look at it, Barton! It's all red now!"

Clint pushed his hand away from him. "Get your limbs out of my face. I don't even think I care about them doing the challenge. I'm just glad I got that footage." He cackled.

After the Captain was done coughing, he slapped Tony really hard upside the head.


End file.
